<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【飞民】 三十年（下） by melonseven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614052">【飞民】 三十年（下）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonseven/pseuds/melonseven'>melonseven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ice-breaking action, 破冰行动</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonseven/pseuds/melonseven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dream<br/>在一个梦里<br/>Perhaps I knew him long ago<br/>也许我很久以前就认识他了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>李飞/李维民</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【飞民】 三十年（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前情提要：李维民死了。李飞回到三十年前，化名李复生，为了保护李维民混迹于毒贩之间，李维民的怀疑与戒备令他隐隐疯狂。他在李维民家门口堵住他，受伤的野兽一般撕咬他的嘴唇，红着眼叫着民叔。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李维民醒来的时候发现自己双手被拷在铁质的床头栏杆上，窗帘将屋外的光线挡得严实，屋内一片昏暗，他分辨不清现在是什么时间，他只知道自己现在就像是李复生嘴下的猎物，任他鱼肉。</p>
<p>李维民试着挣动了一下，发现全身肌肉酸软，骨头像是被人拆的支离破碎又被重新接上，提不起一丝力气。李复生给他下药了，李维民判断，这个男人真的已经疯了。</p>
<p>客厅里的李飞听见房间里传来手铐和床头铁栏杆摩擦的声音，他知道李维民醒了。他躺在客厅的沙发上抽烟，看着窗外血红的夕阳，李飞脑中一片混乱。他知道自己精神状况不对劲，之前心理医生说他是创伤后应激障碍，那时候他知道李维民已经死了，可是却常常看见他，感觉他一直就在自己身边。现在李维民就被他拷在房间里，他觉得一切都不真实。究竟自己是在做梦还是醒着？这场梦太过真实，真实到他真真切切的感受得到二十一岁的李维民嘴唇里炽热的温度。这场梦又太虚假，回到三十年前？想想都觉得假的透顶。</p>
<p>他是在做梦。李飞想。他只有在梦里才能真实地触摸到李维民，李维民早就死了。既然是梦，那就让他永远不要醒来吧。</p>
<p>李飞掐灭手中的烟头，起身走进了房间。他看见李维民双手被拷在床头，眼镜下细长的双眼微微眯起，一双修长的腿藏在西裤下无力的微微颤抖，他冷着声音问，你究竟想干什么。</p>
<p>我想你了。李飞温柔看着他的眼睛轻声说。</p>
<p>李维民皱着眉头看着眼前红着眼眶的男人，眼神不解，“想我？李复生，你究竟想干什么？”</p>
<p>“我想跟你做爱。”</p>
<p>李维民像看疯子一样看着他，李飞看到他的眼神突然露出了一种受伤的表情，李维民冷笑一声说，别露出那种表情，现在是我被你拷着，我希望你有什么话把我解开之后我们慢慢聊。</p>
<p>李飞听了他的话之后突然开始脱衣服，他一把将黑色T恤从头上扯下，解开皮带拉下拉链，只穿着一件内裤扑上床将李维民压在身下，隔着西裤揉捏他的臀瓣。</p>
<p>李维民在看到李复生脱衣服的时候就隐隐感觉到了危险将至，他拼命地挣扎却无济于事。身上的男人将他的衬衣从裤子里拉出来，左手伸进他的衬衣里急切地抚摸他的胸膛，右手伸进他的内裤里不由分说的插入他最隐秘的地方，从来没有被进入过的狭小入口突然被插入一根手指，李维民疼得嘶哑着喉咙求他住手。</p>
<p>“嗯啊…住手！…求你…不要…”</p>
<p>李飞抬头看见李维民吃痛的表情，“对不起，弄疼你了，我轻点儿。”他心疼的吻去李维民额角的冷汗，然后又转而去吻他的嘴唇。他细细地用舌头描摹李维民唇上每一道细小的褶皱，多少年之后他也曾这样温柔地吻他，四十岁的李维民会同样温柔地笑着回吻他，会在他开拓的时候轻轻拍他的后背要他轻点儿，他会笑着说自己的老腰经不起他折腾，然后紧紧地包裹住他，温暖又湿润，热情又温存。李飞睁开眼看着眼前年少的李维民，眼前的人面孔渐渐变得模糊然后又清晰，他看见自己身下躺着的是眼角有着细细皱纹的那个老男人，他的养父。</p>
<p>“民叔…”</p>
<p>李维民感受着身体里逐渐增加的手指，身体在李飞的抚摸和亲吻下逐渐变得柔软，原本痛苦的呻吟逐渐变了调，他发现自己竟然隐约感受到了一丝快感。李维民胃里翻腾起来，他觉得恶心。这时候他听见李复生小声念了一个人的名字，民叔。他身体突然就变得僵硬。原来他把自己当成了另外一个人，李维民冷笑，原来自己不过是当了别人的替身。</p>
<p>“哈啊…嗯…”李维民被李飞一个深顶激得留下生理性泪水。李飞用手肘支在李维民耳侧，身下缓慢的一下又一下在他体内碾磨，顶到一个地方的时候李维民的声音陡然拔高，这是他的前列腺，李飞知道，他熟练地用龟头围着这一点画着圈顶弄，在李维民难耐的扭动腰身的时候猛地瞄准这一点狠狠地戳刺，李维民的阴茎顶端渗出透明的液体，半软着立在身前，叫嚣着要求抚慰，李飞伸出手环住茎身用虎口的薄茧快速地摩擦，大拇指用指甲轻轻地剐蹭着前端的小孔，激得小孔猛地收缩渗出更多液体，李维民低吼着释放，一股又一股浓浓的奶白色粘稠液体喷射到李飞的小腹，李飞用手指沾上一点然后涂在李维民敏感瑟缩的乳头上，低下头用舌尖反复舔弄鲜红的乳豆，李飞感觉到李维民的的牙齿深深地陷入自己的肩膀，嘴里含糊的发出了猫儿一般脆弱的嘤咛。</p>
<p>“舒服吗？”李飞一边抚摸着他光裸的后背一边问。</p>
<p>李维民一句话也说不出，他从来没有体会过这种极致又温柔的快感，他觉得自己轻飘飘的好像飘在云端又好像漂浮在温暖的海水里，李飞硬热的阴茎还插在他的身体里缓缓动作，李维民下意识的收缩后穴想要他进的更深，李维民为自己的念头感到羞耻，他觉得自己很恶心。李复生想上的人不是你，李维民想着，他把你当成别人的替身，你却还不知羞耻的想要被他进入的更深，真恶心。</p>
<p>“回答我，舒服吗？”他又问了一遍。</p>
<p>“…出去。”李维民回过神来，快感过后他想起了自己的处境，他被这个男人强奸了，他想。他还是个警察，被一个疯了的毒贩子强奸了，真是个笑话。</p>
<p>李飞看着李维民高潮过后微红的眼角，看着他眼里的厌恶，默默地抽出了还硬着的阴茎走进了浴室，打开喷头，温暖的水打在他滚烫的身体上，他快速地撸动着阴茎闷哼着射了出来。李飞的眼眶里不断的有温热的液体流出，他鼻尖泛酸，泪水混着莲蓬头里流出的热水冲进下水道，回想起李维民的眼神，他觉得很委屈，很难过，各种纷杂而至的感情包裹着他，叫他不知道怎么出去面对李维民。</p>
<p>等他冷静下来的时候，他清醒了。他刚刚强奸了李维民。李飞想。我真的是疯了，我明明只想回来救他，结果我变成了一个毒贩子，一个强奸犯。</p>
<p>其实一直把李维民囚禁在自己身边他也能躲过那场阴谋，李飞想。他不知道自己这么做会不会改变历史，会不会有什么别的变故在前面等着他，可是他现在只想这么做。</p>
<p>李飞把李维民囚禁了起来。李飞在家的时候就把李维民和自己拷在一起，自己去哪儿他就去哪儿，他们一起做饭，一起洗澡，一起睡觉。他出门运毒的时候就把李维民拷在床头，他怕李维民逃走。</p>
<p>李飞做饭的时候李维民就在旁边给他备菜，洗澡的时候他们赤裸相见，李维民看着李飞身上深深浅浅的伤疤问他，你到底是干什么的？李飞回答他，我说我是个缉毒警你信吗？李维民白了他一眼说，你不想说可以直接闭嘴，说这种话你觉得我会信吗？李飞笑着摇了摇头说，我开玩笑的，其实我是个毒贩子。</p>
<p>你还是个强奸犯。李维民补充道。</p>
<p>每天晚上他们都睡在一张床上，有的时候李飞会忍不住和李维民做爱，但大多数时候是李飞一个人动作，李维民麻木的躺在床上看着天花板。有的时候李维民被操得爽了也会忍不住抱着李飞的背喘息，他看见李飞的肩膀上有一个深深的牙印，那是他第一次被他强上的时候咬的，伤口都结疤了。李飞睡觉的时候喜欢从背后抱着他，李维民不止一次在他睡着之后听见他说梦话轻轻叫着民叔。李维民不知道这个李复生到底把自己当成是谁的替身，但是他知道李复生一定很爱那个人。李维民隐隐觉得心中泛酸，他想知道那个人是谁。</p>
<p>这样的日子持续了两个月，直到有一天晚上李飞出门运毒，李维民发现自己竟然不习惯一个人睡了，他辗转反侧到大半夜还是没有睡着，直到凌晨李飞回来了，他迷迷糊糊听见李飞开门的声音然后才安心的睡着。李维民睡着之前还在想习惯真是个可怕的东西，他已经习惯了身边有一个人陪着，看不到他总觉得心里不安，他觉得他不能这样下去了，他必须逃走。</p>
<p>一周之后，李飞出门参加毒贩子们的聚会的时候，李维民撬开手铐跑了。</p>
<p>彼时李飞听着毒贩子的计划还在心中冷笑，他们后天不可能找得到李维民，因为那个人正被他拷在床头等他回家。</p>
<p>回到家，李飞看见悬在床头空荡荡的手铐，一下子慌了神。李维民跑了，现在外面正布下一张大网就等他上钩，李飞手脚冰凉，他觉得自己的喉咙被哽住似的呼吸困难。一切似乎都按照历史的轨迹在发展，他现在也不知道李维民到底去了哪儿，他不可以死。他死了自己做的这一切都没有意义了。</p>
<p>李飞疯了似的找李维民，他去了他能想到的李维民可能会去的所有地方，没有李维民的身影。他开着货车没日没夜的在街道上奔驰着，他把每一条街一遍又一遍地找，还是没有。</p>
<p>1981年3月。广州。</p>
<p>码头边的仓库里，一群毒贩藏身在高高摞起的货箱后，等待着局长送到他们嘴边的猎物。</p>
<p>李飞藏在他们中间，背靠着货箱，目不转睛的盯着仓库大门。他手里没有枪。按照计划，他要在李维民进入仓库之后关上仓库的大门，接下来等着李维民的就是五十六个毒贩，十把枪，一百发子弹，李飞眼睛里布满血丝，他不能让李维民死。可是李维民必须要经历这样一场浩劫，因为正是因为这一次的孤身入敌营，连根拔起了一个庞大的制毒贩毒组织，正是这次的行动让李维民一战成名被调入广东省公安厅禁毒局，没有这次的行动，李飞不知道李维民以后的结局会不会发生变化，这群毒贩子就像是一个定时炸弹，随时会要了李维民的命，只有这次机会，能够把他们一网打尽，让历史重回正轨。李飞要做的只有一件事，帮李维民挡住那颗子弹。</p>
<p>李维民进入仓库的时候就已经发现了事情不对劲儿，他想出去的时候已经来不及了，毒贩像是看见了肉的猎狗一样扑上来，他看见了李复生，那个男人看着他的眼神像是要哭了，李维民只觉得好笑，一切都是他们的局，他把自己像个玩具一般摆弄，现在却露出一副好像是自己欺负了他的表情，真是可笑。可是他心里仍有一丝难过，心脏像是被人狠狠揪住，他以为李复生没想要自己死的。两个月的相处让他以为自己已经有一些了解那个男人了，现在看来李复生就像是个裹着糖衣的毒药，初尝觉得像是少年时的爱恋，酸甜入心，不知不觉就中了他的毒，现在毒发了，李维民觉得死在他手上倒也不委屈，他自找的。他活该。</p>
<p>李维民看见李复生扑到自己身前帮自己挡住一颗瞄准他心口的子弹的时候整个人像是被闪电击中一般无法动弹。他看见李复生转过身死死地把自己护在怀里往门口冲，李维民捂住他胸前的伤口，他能感觉到自己的手抖得像是筛糠，他感觉到血不停地从李复生的胸口流出，他怎么捂都无法减弱半分血液流出的速度，身后的枪声还在响起，李复生的身体止不住的颤抖，李维民的手臂和大腿也中弹了，他觉得自己今天会和李复生会死在这里，死在一起。</p>
<p>这时候仓库的门突然打开了，李建中带着一帮海员冲进来和毒贩厮打在一起，他们和李建中擦肩而过的时候李维民听见李复生对着李建中说了一句，我就知道你一定会来。</p>
<p>李飞提前给李建中报过信儿了，他知道李建中一定会来。他知道李建中曾经和李维民在一起过。他承认自己嫉妒他，可现在只有他能救李维民了。</p>
<p>“你们先走。”李建中回道，“你保护好他。”</p>
<p>李飞对着他点了点头，护着李维民冲出了仓库。李飞的腿已经没什么力气了，他留了太多的血，后背中了四枪，胸口一枪最要命。可是他还不能倒下，他感觉得到怀里的李维民也中枪了，他要保证李维民安全地被送进医院的手术台上，他不能允许这中间再出现一点意外。</p>
<p>“你撑着，李复生，你听见了吗？”李维民被他护在怀里，声音里带着哭腔，李飞知道自己活不了了，他脑子里嗡嗡直响，脚下像是踩在海绵上，他眼前一黑突然栽倒在街上，路人纷纷围上来，李飞看见已经有路人去医院找人帮忙了，他安心的躺在地上，身上越来越冷，他看见李维民哭得满脸都是眼泪，眼镜上都有泪迹。别哭啊。李飞张了张嘴，发不出声音，他喉咙里都是涌上来的血，一张嘴血就不停地往外涌，李维民哭得更厉害了。</p>
<p>“李复生！你听见我说的了吗？你撑着，医生马上就来了，你不许死听见了吗！”李维民嗓子都哑了。</p>
<p>李飞什么都没说，他说不出话，他只是对着李维民笑。民叔，我成功了，你不会死了，三十年后你会活得好好的等着我回去跟你道歉。你会活着。</p>
<p>李飞还想再看看李维民，可是眼皮太重了，他控制不住的缓缓闭上了眼，耳边回响着李维民沙哑的叫喊声。他说我不许你死。</p>
<p>***<br/>
李飞睁开眼，他跪在布达拉宫前的广场上，天上的太阳炽热刺眼，他将头死死的抵在地上，眼泪滑过鼻梁滴在地上，转瞬被烈日蒸干。</p>
<p>他回来了。</p>
<p>李飞颤抖着手拿出手机，手机上显示2010年4月1日下午14点30分。他只不过离开了一瞬，他在三十年前过了一年，这里不过短短一瞬。</p>
<p>李飞一时分不清自己在三十年前经历的一切是不是真实的，或许自己真的只是做了一场梦。可是子弹打进身体的疼痛如此真实，李飞低下头仔细检查自己的身体，并没有被子弹击中留下的伤口。</p>
<p>是假的。是一场梦。李飞想。创伤后应激障碍，可是这场梦太诱人，他宁愿永远不要醒来。</p>
<p>李飞跪坐在地上直到夕阳的余晖在他身上镀上一层血红的光。</p>
<p>他起身拍了拍腿上的灰尘，俯下身的时候李飞看见了自己肩膀上有一个结痂不久的牙印。是李维民咬的。李飞瞳孔突然放大，不敢置信的摸上那个牙印。不是梦！</p>
<p>“您呼叫的用户正在通话中，请稍后再拨…”李维民的手机号已经被注销了，可是现在李飞拨通了他的电话。眼泪一瞬间盈满了他的眼眶，他后槽牙咬得死紧才勉强忍住喉咙里的哭声，窒息似的用力的喘息，发出受伤的野兽一般嘶哑的呜咽。</p>
<p>那天晚上李飞躺在旅馆的床上，手机响了，来电显示是李维民。李飞颤抖着手接通了电话。</p>
<p>“喂…民叔…”李飞试探着说。</p>
<p>“喂，飞飞啊，你终于肯给我打电话啦。”李维民含着笑意的声音从听筒里传来，“下午我忙案子去了没接到。你怎么了？有事找我啊？”</p>
<p>“…民叔…对不起。对不起。”李飞哽咽着哭得像个孩子。</p>
<p>“哎你怎么了？飞飞？别哭啊，民叔从来没怪过你！快别哭了，你在哪儿啊？民叔来接你，回家吧，别躲着我了。”李维民听见李飞哭得厉害一下子慌了神，他可从来没见过李飞哭成这样。他心疼。</p>
<p>“好，我马上就回家。民叔，你等着我。”</p>
<p>李维民到底知不知道李复生就是李飞？他这么多年到底对李复生怀着怎样的感情？李飞回去之后李维民会对他说什么？</p>
<p>咱们番外见~</p>
<p>***<br/>
In a dream<br/>
在一个梦里<br/>
Perhaps I knew him long ago<br/>
也许我很久以前就认识他了</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>